


Pretty Girl

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Female Character, Body Image, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Discord, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pansexual Character, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, fem!spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Scales has some serious body image issues, and Eris praises the heck outta her.





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> S'bout time I did this honestly. Not sure how I'm feeling about Spike's genderbent name tho. Not many female alternatives to Spike.
> 
> Another short one! I've just been crankin' these out...

"I don't...Eris...I don't think-"

"Hmm? What's wrong, dear heart?" Eris puzzled, hands pausing at the waistband of her smaller girlfriend's skirt. 

"I...just...I don't think you'd like it..." Scales whispered, cheeks flushed and teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Eris raised an eyebrow. "Scales. I am literally moments away from  _devouring you._ What in Tartarus makes you think that I am not going to enjoy what I may or may not find under your skirt?" She deadpanned. 

Scales fidgeted. "It's just...I'm not...I'm not _good enough_ for that. It's..." She flinched as Eris' face fell in fairly concealed disappointment.

The girl let out a soft sob, tears pooling in the corners of sparkling green eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I'm ruining the mood. Everything was going well and I just  _ruined it_ oh god Eris I'm sorry I-I'm s-sorry E-Eris, I ruined everything, I'm so _stupid_ -"

Eris' hands clasped Scales' own. "No no no, it's alright. Sh...it's okay sweetheart."

She pulled the girl into a hug, rubbing her back and soothing her, cooing: "Hey, hey, it's okay sweetling, please don't cry, I simply cannot bear hearing it..."

"'M s-sorry Ery..." Scales whimpered, clutching at the other woman's collar.

"I'm not upset. Look, we...don't have to go below the belt. We don't even have to have sex until you're ready. It's _okay,_ Scales..."

"We...w-we don't h-have to?"

"Not at all, dear. We can just sit here and...cuddle."

The girl pulled back and looked up at her girlfriend, tears streaking her cheeks. She rubbed the sleeve of her shirt against her runny nose, flushing in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Mhm..." The older woman kissed her on the nose.

"My pretty girl, even _cuddling_ with you would be a treat."

Scales looked away bashfully. "I'm not _that_ pretty..."

Eris kissed her on the forehead. "Oh pish _posh_ , yes you are! You're absolutely _beautiful_. Stunning. Ten out of ten, in my opinion."

"R-Really Eris, I'm not that pretty."

"Shall I list the many reason why you're so gorgeous? Number one, your eyes. They're beautiful. Greener than the greenest pastures. So large and pretty. Number two, your hair is always so stylish..."

Scales flushed deeply and turned away from her girlfriend, while Eris gave her a smarmy grin. "Eriiiiss...quit it..."

She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her into her arms, the girl laying horizontally across her lap. "Oh no no. I'll not cease complimenting you until you're pink all over, my dear."

"T-That's not-"

"Have I mentioned that voice of yours? So unique. Boyishly cute, but with a hint of feminine charm that's entirely yours. I love listening to it. I could listen to you prattle on for ages and never grow tired of hearing your lovely voice."

Eris tapped her nose, cherry red lips pursed. "And have I mentioned that you have the cutest nose? Such an adorable little button. I just want to kiss it!" 

Scales blushed deeper. "Stop, it's embarrassing-"

"And forgive me for being, hm, _crass..._ but I love your figure." Eris had a look in her scarlet eyes now. Possessive.

Hungry.

"W-What!? No way, I look like a dude!"

"You most certainly do  _not._ You're petite, yes, but anyone looking at you could tell that you're a lovely, fetching, utterly appealing girl. Your thighs are thick and your hips are perfectly curvy. And yes, you may have a small chest, but I like that part of you just as much-"

Scales pressed a hand against the woman's chin, pushing her away rather abruptly, face burning hotter than Solaris' sun. " _Eris!"_ She hissed, scandalized.

"I'm just stating facts, sweetling." 

"You're so embarrassing, knock it off!"

"My sweetling...my lovely girl..." Eris hummed, taking the girl's hand and pressing a kiss to Scales' palm.

"You're absolutely perfect to me. I don't think there's a thing about you that I could hate..."

Scales let out a soft whimper. "I don't deserve you. What'd I do to have you? You're...you're too sweet. In a weird way, but..."

"Pfft." Eris blew a raspberry, making Scales giggle slightly. " _Nonsense._ I'm doing my job as your girlfriend.  _Somebody_ has to be here to pamper, love, and praise you. _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve _you."_ Eris whispered, taking girl's chin in between her thumb and forefinger. She tilted her head upward. 

"I thank the gods I have you. Every single **day** we are together."

"E-Eris..."

They leaned in at once, lips pressing together. Scales let out a soft moan, and Eris rubbed a thumb across Scales' cheek, sighing as they kissed languidly, gently.

They pulled away all too quickly, and Eris reclined backwards on the futon. She pat her chest. "Well?"

Scales smirked and laid down on top of her girlfriend, head resting below Eris' chin. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I love you Scales."

"Yeah. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the Spikecord server!
> 
> [The Spikecord Hole](https://discord.gg/XpKnvt8)


End file.
